Les défis Aventures
by Loki.M.K. Locke
Summary: Ici sont réunies mes participations aux Défis d'Aventures qui ont lieux sur Twitter (@Defis Aventures ) Allez voir c'est top!
1. Chapter 1

1Er Défi d'Aventures Loki Locke.

Voici Ma participation au premier défi d'Aventures. Retrouver moi sur Twitter : loki_locke

Théo soupira lourdement et chercha son pyromage survolté dans la foule de la ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le demi- **diable** , trop heureux de retrouver la civilisation, avait rapidement réussi à se soustraire à ses yeux. Il grommela et pesta en fendant la foule compacte à la recherche du brun. L'Inquisiteur s'engouffra dans un marché couvert où des étals d'objets magiques en tout genres s'agglutinaient. Il se promit de foutre une avoinée à Bob lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Un homme le bouscula et il se tourna pour l'engueuler, déjà passablement énervé, quand un pan de tissu rouge qu'il connaissait bien attira son regard bleu électrique, s'éloignant du marché. Bob était, à son humble avis de paladin, plus **évanescent** que les fées des contes pour enfants. Théo suivi donc son ami, tentant de le rattraper. Le mage se déplaçait avec aisance dans la masse grouillante, se faufilant entre les paysannes aux paniers chargés et esquivant les charrettes. Le paladin rattrapa enfin son ami dans la boutique d'un apothicaire, le brun ayant le nez presque plongé dans les sachets présents sur les étagères. Une main gantée tomba lourdement sur l'épaule osseuse du pyromage.

-Théo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais, je t'avais dit de rester avec Grunlek.

-Mais j'ai plein de choses à faire ! Geignit le demi-démon.

L'inquisiteur avisa la besace du mage, remplie d'un ensemble **disparate** de livres, plumes, d'encre et de carnets de voyage neufs, et soupira fortement.

-J'ai payé avec mon argent ! Et c'est Grun' qui à la bourse commune ! Se dédouana Bob, mains en l'air au niveau de ses oreilles pour preuve de son innocence.

-Ouais, bon... Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ? Qu'est ce que tu prépare ?

Avec son **sempiternel** sourire, Balthazar lui tendit un sachet de graines rondes, de couleur marron et odorantes, lui mettant sous le nez.

-Ces graines viennent des régions chaudes et humides du Cratère. Sous cette forme, elles n'ont pas de grande utilité, mais une fois moulues et après une préparation qui m'échappe encore, on obtient une boisson qui devrait plaire à Mani, s'extasia Bob.

-Et ?

-Rha... tu verras.

Le mage en rouge acheta quelques sachets au vieil apothicaire qui, pendant que Théo prenait son mal en patience, lui expliqua comment moudre les grains et lui donna les consignes pour préparer la boisson. Une fois que le mage eut noté toute la recette dans son carnet de voyage qui arrivait à sa fin, les deux amis rejoignirent l'auberge où leur groupe d'aventuriers avait échoué après leur dernière quête.

Shin, Grunlek et Mani étaient tout trois assis autour d'une table assiette et bière devant eux. Théo leva le bras pour être servi alors que Bob observait, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, un Shin hypnotisé par ses pommes. Le mage haussa des épaules, habitué, et sorti une de ses dernières acquisitions sur la mana du Cratère, plongeant le nez dans un livre vieux et poussiéreux. Ils profitèrent d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit et d'une généreuse grasse matinée avant que l'équipe des « Ce-n'est-pas-un-échec-critique- ! » ne plie bagage après un dernier repas à l'auberge pour retourner vagabonder sur les routes du Cratère au grand dam de Bob qui quittait de nouveau la civilisation. Des jours de voyage, exceptionnellement calmes, se succédèrent sans qu'aucune menace ne leur cours après.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ et une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur eux, au grand bonheur de Shin mais au malheur des autres. Ils décidèrent de faire halte dans un abri de fortune trouvé par Eden et Icy. Enfin un tant soit peu au sec, Bob s'empressa d'allumer un feu pour que tous puissent se sécher. Puis, pendant que Grunlek s'attelait à la préparation du repas du soir et que Mani jouait avec ses deux **araignées** favorites, le pyromage sécha ses livres qui ondulaient légèrement sous le coup de l'humidité. Le groupe, assis et silencieux autour du feu, fini par s'établir pour la nuit . Après une nuit des plus inconfortables pour plus d'une raison, Bob se lança dans la préparation des grains qu'il avait acheté sous l'œil entre-ouvert d'un Théo qui terminait son quart de surveillance. De longs et fastidieux efforts plus tard, les trois derniers membres du groupe réveillé, le grand Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était parvenu a leur produire à chacun une tasse fumante d'un breuvage sombre et odorant. La fumée qui s'en dégageait réalisait une **arabesque** élaborée et délicate.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Théo en observant le contenu.

-Ceci, mon cher paladin, est du **café.** Il réveille et maintien dans cet état pendant longtemps.

Mani et Bob furent les premiers a tenter l'expérience.

-Alors ? Demanda Grunlek.

-Hum... c'est bon je trouve... lâcha Mani

-C'est comment ? Demanda Shin en croquant dans une pomme.

-Amer et fort, informa Bob, le nez plissé dans une grimace.

-J'aime bien moi.

-Tant mieux. Tiens, je t'offre ma part.

L'elfe accepta avec un grand sourire, se perdant dans les méandres de la caféine à l'instar de Shin dans la couleur de ses pommes. Grunlek, Théo et Bob secouèrent la tête, amusé par la scène. Dehors, la pluie se calmait, n'étant plus qu'un fin rideau d'eau traversé par le soleil qui se levait, sublimant l'aube d'un arc-en-ciel gigantesque. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner et de replier campement, ils reprirent la route, le paladin se plaignant de l'eau et des feuilles qui se glissaient dans chaque interstice de son armure de plaques. D'ailleurs, devant le regard de celui-ci, la petite créature gelée de Shin se livra à une imitation de la montagne de muscle en armure, déclenchant un fou rire au sein du groupe.

-Elle t'imite tellement bien ! haleta Bob entre deux fou rire.

-Bob...

La menace de Théo tomba à plat, le pyromancien étant secoué de toutes part par son euphorie. Cependant, il saisi tout de même la dangerosité de l'envoyé de la Lumière et releva sa robe de mage pour courir loin de la zone.

-Reviens là, sale hérésie de mes deux !

Un « bong » sonore et douloureux plus tard, Théo revint, traînant derrière lui un demi-diable assommé. Il le posa tel un sac à patate rouge et or en travers de Lumière qu'il remit au pas, poursuivant son chemin, sans plus ni moins.


	2. Chapter 2

2ième Défi d'Aventures

Voici ma seconde participation au défi d'Aventures. Enjoy!

 **Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droit, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.** Sauf pour moi, pour nous. On a perdu un ami, un membre de notre groupe. Notre bourrin de paladin. Après un long moment à regarder la tombe vide de notre ami, je regarde Shin et Grunlek. Eux aussi retiennent leurs larmes. Elles ne serviront à rien de toute manière, je le sais. Je les regarde s'éloigner et je les suis après un dernier regard. Alors que nous reprenons la route, je songe à ma première rencontre avec Théo. Le début de notre équipe d'Aventuriers.

 **oOo**

J'avais enfin quitté Tour Rouge, mon baluchon à l'épaule. J'étais fatigué après ma longue marche jusqu'à cette ville qui apparaissait à l'horizon mais le doux parfum de la liberté portait mes pas. Le brouhaha de la civilisation me manquait. Le soleil se couchait lorsque j'arriva à la ville, bouillonnante d'activités. Avisant ma maigre bourse, je soupira, pas de chambre luxueuse ce soir. Après avoir trouvé une auberge, je savoura un vrai repas, le premier depuis Tour Rouge. Une pinte de bière devant moi, mon regard passant sur les clients et les filles qui dansent au milieu de la salle, je songe à où je dois aller, à ce que je vais devenir . Fatigué, je baille et finis ma pinte pour aller me coucher. Alors que je me lève, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvre violemment sur un homme, à l'air renfrogné, des yeux bleu clair électrique et des cheveux noirs. Son armure dorée arbore le symbole de l'église de la Lumière. Le silence se fait un instant, les clients étant surpris, avant de reprendre. Je me reprend aussi et me faufile hors de sa vue, dans ma chambre. La première question qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'est ce qu'un paladin de la Lumière vient faire ici? La seconde: est-ce qu'il va rester? Manquerait plus que son radar à demi-diable s'affole et que je doive fuir d'ici sans profiter de ma nuit payé.

A ma plus grande surprise, le paladin ne m'a pas remarqué et je reprend ma route sans encombres, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre l'académie de magie et moi. J'invoque Brasier et part au galop, ne tentant pas ma chance avec un paladin dans les parages. Les jours se succèdent aux heures et les jours aux semaines. D'après ma carte, que j'espère lire correctement vu que je confond Est et Ouest, je ne devrais plus être très loin de la frontière de la région contrôlée par Tour Rouge et une fois celle-ci passée, je pourrais enfin être tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma chance qui se jouait apparemment aux dés. Le paladin aux cheveux noirs était à l'arrêt, plus haut sur la route avec un groupe de soldats aux ordres de Tour Rouge, très probablement. Et bien sûr, le paladin me repère, Brasier étant visible de loin. Je lâcha une flopée d'injures, fis tourner Brasier vers la forêt proche et le lança à vive allure pour échapper au représentant de la Lumière. Le galop de sa monture de guerre résonne derrière moi, se rapprochant trop rapidement à mon goût. Nul doute que s'il m'attrape, mes jours seront bref.

-Reviens là, hérésie !

-Damn it !

Je passe la frontière, un problème après l'autre, et j'espère semer le paladin. Peine perdue, il me talonne et j'ai l'impression de sentir son souffle rauque sur ma nuque. Je presse ma monture, me ruant sans trop regarder où je vais. Chose que je regrette lorsque Brasier tombe avec moi dans une sorte de crevasse. Un filet, plus profond dans la crevasse, qui ressemble plus à une faille, me réceptionne, mon invocation disparaissant dans une gerbe de flamme. Je m'emmêle tout seul dans les mailles en tentant de m'enfuir et le paladin apparaît en haut, au bord de la faille.

-Pris au piège, hérésie !

-Depuis quand l'église de la Lumière utilise des pièges aussi vils ?!

-Ce n'est pas mon piège et n'insulte pas mon église-...

Pendant qu'il se lance dans un laïus sans fin sur sa lumineuse église, j'observe où je suis tombé, aussi bien pour m'enfuir que pour savoir ce qui risque de m'ôter la vie. Le maillage est secoué par des vibrations non naturelles et des sons, pas et tambour, résonnent dans la faille, réverbérer par la roche. La lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Des orcs.

-Fuuuuck... soufflais-je avant que le paladin tombe à son tour dans le filet, assommé, m'écrasant sous son armure de plates, son bouclier me broyant le dos.

Nous voilà bien. Si je le laisse là ou si il meurt on m'accusera et jamais j'aurais la paix. Je soupire et claque des doigts pour faire naître une flamme au bout de mon pouce, enflammant le filet pour nous libérer. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire d'un paladin inconscient faisant le triple, voir plus, de mon poids avec son armure mais on doit disparaître avant l'arrivée des orcs. Après de longs efforts, nous touchons enfin le sol, le paladin produisant un bruit de casseroles. Cela eu au moins le mérite de le réveiller. Avant qu'il puisse se jeter sur moi, je lui explique la situation, les orcs et tout le tintouin. Son regard se tourne vers la surface qui me semble alors fort lointaine.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demandais-je.

-Toi tu va me suivre, j'élimine ces orcs et je t'emmène au bûcher.

Je grommelle dans ma barbe, prévoyant d'y fausser compagnie dès que possible et le suit dans le dédale de couloirs orcs. Il se met soudainement à briller, ressemblant alors à une luciole taille humaine.

-Whoua ! Le slip lampe torche ! m'exclamais-je

-Tais toi l'hérésie.

-Hey, l'hérésie elle a un nom. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon !

-C'est trop long.

-On m'appelle Bob.

Un silence suit ma déclaration. Alors que j'ouvre ma bouche pour parler, des pas lourds résonnent, s'approchant de notre position. Le paladin se campa sur ses appuis, sortant épée et bouclier, tandis que je recule pour préparer un lance-flamme purement lennonien. Les premiers orcs débarquent, accueillis par un paladin luciole. Quelques coups d'épée, de bouclier et de lance-flamme plus tard, le long couloir dans lequel nous avancions est dégagé. Nous progressons facilement jusqu'à une caverne gigantesque où des tambours retentissent. De notre point légèrement en hauteur, on peut voir une masse grouillante d'orcs, leurs armes cliquetantes et brillantes. Du coin du regard, je vois le paladin entamé une descente sur les passages rocailleux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Chuchotais-je à son adresse.

-Faut les éliminer.

-Tout seul ?! T'es un malade, t'y arrivera pas, ils sont trop nombreux !

-Je suis un pala-...

-On s'en fout que tu sois paladin ou péon ! A un contre cent, c'est les cent qui gagnent, y'a pas a chier !

Il ne me répond pas et poursuit sa descente et je suis bien obligé de le suivre tout en cherchant une solution pour nous sortir de là. Je remarque que non seulement toutes les structures sont en bois mais surtout que le plafond est fragilisé. Je rattrape le paladin par le bras et lui explique l'idée que je viens d'avoir. Il semble sceptique mais je fais preuve de toutes mes capacités de persuasion pour qu'il accède à mon plan.

-Ça ne t'épargnera pas.

-Je sais, je sais. Pousse toi et laisse moi me concentrer.

Je l'entends grommeler derrière moi alors que je prépare mon sort en repoussant mon diable intérieur. Coupé du monde extérieur, j'entends faiblement le paladin me hurler de me magner. Encore quelques instants et le sort sera prêt. J'ouvre les yeux pour viser le centre du plafond et tire avec une exclamation barbare comme je les aime. La secousse, la première dû à l'impact, nous secoue. Le paladin pousse un orc dans le vide et me regarde.

-On s'caaa~sse!hurle-je en fuyant vers le couloir que le paladin avait décréter comme étant la sortie.

 **oOo**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite que ce jour là. Après qu'on ai réussi à sortir de ce trou, Théo m'a attrapé le bras et m'a attaché à un bûcher improvisé. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui proposer si il voulait du feu. Haha... ha... Deux mois... deux mois et deux semaines que notre Théo est mort. Et personne à part nous, c'est à dire Shin, Grunlek, Viktor et moi-même, n'ont quelque chose à faire de sa disparition. Même pas sa chère église de la Lumière. Mon lourd soupire attire le regard de Grunlek. Ouais, ça va, j'étais dans un état bien pire il y a un mois. M'enfin, la quête de Bragg nous occupe et dès que je verrais ce sale enfoiré, je jure de lui arracher toute la vérité et de lui faire payer pour Théo. D'ailleurs, on est en bonne voir avec Arcana. Elle nous mène à Bragg en ce moment même. Nous arrivons à une sorte de puis, profond, et Shin se lamente.

-Ouuuuh... Ça ressemble à un puis, lâche Grunlek.

-Ah merde...

-Un puis ? Putain, décidément c'est pour moi...

-Non, t'inquiète, y'a des escaliers la dedans. Crains pas, crains pas.

Arcana nous guide dans le souterrain, moi derrière elle. Viktor vient après. Lui aussi, il brille, comme Théo. Je me secoue. Manquerais plus que je rate la première question pour Bragg. Nous passons un pont, l'écho de nos pas nous accompagnant. Shin remarque le premier l'aura des ténèbres de Bragg. On descend le long escalier en colimaçon. Quand je parviens au second sous-sol, pendant que Grunlek et Shin se méfient d'Arcana, je remarque une pile de bazar, délaissant Bragg qui se meure à Viktor qui sera très certainement plus diplomatique que moi avec ce fils de chien.

-Où est... Où est l'inquisiteur Théo ? Demande Bragg, très laconique.

Viktor lui répond avant que je ne puisse.

-Bah justement c'est pour cela qu'on est là. Théo a euh... Théo a disparu. Il est mort sous la montagne et on voulais... Moi j'ai été envoyé par l'église de la Lumière pour avoir votre version des faits et savoir ce qui c'est passé. On a quand même un inquisiteur de la lumière qui a disparu, c'est pas tout les jours, du coup..

-Notre ami Théo a péri ce jour fatidique. Le jour où nous avons empêcher les dieux de mourir. Le jour où vous vous êtes enfui, avec les parchemins. Qu'est-il ? Pourquoi être parti sans nous le dire ?

Bragg semble ressentir de la culpabilité, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais je veux une réponse.

-Je... suis parti avec les codex qui, eux même, avaient été capturé par.. récupérer par le Chevalier Vlad. En bon visionnaire que j'étais, je ne... j'étais obnubilé par cette science. La science du monde spirituel, la science des gemmes de pouvoir, me disant que on pouvait tant et tant faire avec ces codex. Comme j'avais raison... comme je regrette.

-Ça répond pas à la question. Pourquoi vous être enfui ? Demandais je.

-Les codex ? C'est quoi les codex ? Interroge Viktor.

-C'est ce pourquoi la Lune Invisible a été établi. Nous avons réuni mille et un savoirs autour des connections avec le monde spirituel, autour des gemmes de pouvoirs, afin de nous dire la manière dont on pouvait connecter l'un, l'autre à notre monde. Au monde solaire, à notre surface.

-C'est quoi leur utilité ? C'est de connecter les mondes ?

-Oui.

-On a vu ça. C'était un sacré merdier.

-Oui mais je reste persuadé qu'on peut faire mieux, mais entre les mains de qui ? C'était bien là mon erreur.

-Donc vous avez pensé à nous, soupire Grunlek qui nous rejoins autour de Bragg, Shin continuant d'observer son cours d'eau.

-Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. J'étais tellement obsédé par cette connaissance. Je suis retourné auprès de la guilde des Intendants avec le codex. J'étais heureux d'avoir retrouvé ceci en me disant que ce ne serait pas retrouvé entre les mauvaises mains entre les mains du chevalier Vlad. Et les véritables mensonges étaient ceux de la guilde.

La moutarde me monte doucement mais sûrement au nez.

-Ça répond pas à nos questions. Pourquoi-...

-Alors, du coup?-...

-Attends, attends. 'tends, 'tends, 'tends... Ça ne réponds pas à nos questions. Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui ? Vous ne nous faisiez pas confiance ?

-Justement, c'est ce qu-...commence Viktor

-Vous attendiez de partir avec les papiers ?

-C'est justement ce que je voulais dire, ré-essaye le mentor de Théo. Si je comprend bien, s'il s'est enfui c'est parce qu'il pensait que vous, vous alliez vous faire défoncer par Vlad en fait ? Et il voulait mettre en sécurité les-...

-Mais Vlad est... Mais il a vu Vlad mourir, il l'a vu tout explosé, il a vu tout s'écrouler, il aurait pu nous attendre à la sortie, on aurait fait le chemin ensemble, je soupire. Il aurait pu nous expliquer, nous parler, quelque chose !

-J'étais persuadé que vous ne comprendriez pas.

-On aurait pas perdu DEUX MOIS, hein, à le rechercher parce qu'on croit qu'il est responsable, en partie, de la mort de notre ami et de la blessure de notre loup et compagnon, hein, à courir la cambrousse pour ces CONNERIES ! M'exclamais-je. Voilà.

-Et expliquez une chose, quand vous êtes parti Eden était avec vous. Pourquoi l'avons nous retrouvée en sang ? Demande Grunlek.

Bragg ne répond pas à la question de notre ami nain, la culpabilité, comme c'est récurrent chez lui, affichée au visage.

-Elle a essayé de.. de... de... de m'empêcher de partir et j'ai-...

-Elle vous a mordu le bras, c'est ça ? Intervient Shin, toujours rancunier de son premier contact avec la louve, nous arrachant un sourire et un léger rire à Grun et moi.

-Et ça vous a p't'être pas traversé l'esprit que c'était la bonne décision que d'attendre que les compagnons qui ont travaillé avec vous, pour vous, pour l'accomplissement de ce rituel et de ce but sortent de la colline, qu'on puisse faire le trajet ensemble ? Que vous puissiez nous expliquer et pas nous lâcher dans la cambrousse AU PIF alors que maintenant vous êtes mourant pour une raison qu'on ne connaît pas encore et que... pfffr... vous verrez jamais votre but accompli. Pas dans cet état en tout cas.

-Tout façon, voilà, vous vous êtes barré, vous avez volé les codex, vous avez frappé un animal dans votre fuite. Donc j'suis désolé mais on va vous laissez pourrir dans votre-...

-Nan, nan, nan. Attends, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à la guilde des intendants ? Au moins qu'on écoute la fin de l'histoire.

-Déjà, ouais...

-La guilde des intendants, quand j'y suis allé avec le codex, je leur ai montré ce qu'on pouvait faire avec, je leur ai montré des merveilles, des choses, des MIRACLES, je leur ai montré. Et, après qu'ils aient vu de quoi le codex était capable, m'ont laissé repartir et ont tenté de.. de m'assassiner.

-Combien y a-t-il de membres dans cette guilde ?

-Ils sont une dizaine. Un sénacle, plus précisément. Constitué des hommes les plus ambitieux que le Cratère ait connu. et... ils ont des ambitions qui nous dépassent tous.

-Bon... et la question à cent mille pièces d'or... Où sont les codex ?

-Je ne le sais pas.

Je sens quelque chose s'approcher de nous sur le pont. Viktor et Grunlek aussi. En marmonnant que je savais qu'on allait se faire piéger, je prépare une boule de feu. Grunlek cherche une issue pendant qu'on se met à couvert, Shin semblant totalement à l'Ouest ne comprenant vraisemblablement pas ce qui va certainement nous tuer. Grunlek et moi nous tournons vers le pont, éblouis par une lumière tout sauf naturelle.

Une voix, que je pensais ne jamais entendre de nouveau et qui m'est douloureusement familière retenti :

-Salut, ça fait longtemps.

Théo. Il est là. Debout, vivant, devant moi. Devant nous. Il n'a pas changé si ce n'est qu'il tire encore plus la gueule et que son armure est sale.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?! Enfin , pourquoi ? Enfin, comment ? Enfin, d'où ? Argh ghn... interroge-je

-C'est vraiment lui?demande Grunlek

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? J'ai entendu une voix, lance Shin. Un tavernier qu'on n'a pas payé ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et c'est quoi ce faisceau de lumière là ?

J'en reviens pas... Théo descend les escaliers. Je cours vers lui alors que Grunlek me fait un signe pour m'arrêter.

-Salut les mecs, ça fait longtemps.

Je crie un « Whouaaaa » digne d'une fan devant son idole entre les larmes et le rire en bondissant, tout sourire, vers Théo. Mon cri aigu se termine en un « ouais ! » barbare lorsque je saute sur notre paladin pour une étreinte.

-Hé ! Ho hé t'approche pas de moi ! Dégage, s'exclame-t-il en me repoussant légèrement.

-Le paladin, il est là quoi ! J'm'en fous !

-Mais normalement j't'ai fait signe de t'arrêter ! Me lance Grunlek.

-NAN mais j't'ai pas écouté ! J'en ai rien à péter ! moi j'veux voir Théo, j'veux voir Théo ! J'suis content de retrouver Théo, quoi !

-Les gars, qu'est ce que vous faites ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on se bats ? On fait pas des calins aux ennemis d'habitude ! Crie Shin au loin.

Mais je n'en ai rien à éo est vivant et devant moi. Je ris et souris alors qu'il me tient par la mâchoire pour me repousser de l'étreinte dans laquelle je veux le serrer. Je sais au fond de moi que ce Théo, c'est notre Théo. Je lui pose, ou du moins je tente, mes questions les plus importantes :

-D-... ? Comment ? De... Enfin... Tu... De.. Bé... Hé... Et qu-... Ek...

-Vas-y, finis ta phrase, me dit Théo alors que Shin se fout de moi.

-Ahéeuh... j'ai fini...

-Bob qui ne sait pas quoi dire, c'est quand même un moment ! Rit Grunlek.

Théo me repousse gentiment du plat de la main contre ma joue. Il est bien vivant. Alors oui, le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros, mais le mien, mon héro et ami, est de retour près de nous, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me fiche bien de la reconnaissance des guildes, des églises et des citoyens, tant que tous mes amis sont près de moi.


	3. Chapter 3

3ieme Défi Aventure.

Paix et sérénité tout le monde! Voici mon humble participation au troisième défi aventure. Enjoy ! Loki Locke.

-Bienvenue à Fort d'Acier, berceau de la Race naine, suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Nous passons la grande porte du royaume, décoré par une frasque taillé dans la roche du battant, retraçant l'histoire naine de la naissance du Dieu Nain jusqu'au dernier Roi de Fort d'Acier, le père de l'Aventurier Grunlek Von Krayn. Le tracé de la fresque est d'une finesse irréelle, on pourrait presque voir chaque cils des représentations. Les portes sont ouvertes en grand comme pour nous accueillir et nous nous engouffrons dans l'immense hall, taillé à même la montagne gigantesque. Les pillers massifs d'au moins douze mètres de rayon sont eux aussi marqués de l'art nain de la base et sûrement jusqu'au sommet qui disparaît dans l'obscurité du plafond. L'agitation règne dans ce hall, zone d'échange où l'or côtoie les montures, surveillé par de fiers soldats nains vêtus des couleurs des Von Krayn dont le symbole est frappé sur l'armure rutilante d'acier. Le hall est immense mais nous passons le portail pour entrer dans la ville naine. Les maisons sont de toutes sortes de matériaux, roche brute, bois ou briques, dans des couleurs diverses du gris des roches au bleu du ciel. Mais la richesse que nous avons vu plus tôt ne semble pas toucher la ville. La pauvreté règne ici. Les nains nous observent passer, une lueur avide dans le regard pour ceux d'entre nous qui affichent leur richesses de manière ostentatoire. La guide nous mène plus haut dans la ville. Les quartiers deviennent moins pauvres, les nobles se pavanent dans les rues, les marchands aux étals couverts de joailleries et de pierres précieuses nous éblouissent. Les rues sont larges, étudiées pour que chaque noble puisse être accompagné par son escorte privé. La richesse des nains s'étale sur les maisons, décorées d'entrelacs d'or, de saphirs, de rubis ou encore d'émeraudes. Les jardins privés sont verdoyants, plus somptueux encore qu'à la surface. La silhouette du château se découpe au loin, demeure des Von Krayn. Le plus grand de tout le Cratère, lumineux, serti de pierres, de minerais riches et rares. Nous traversons une épaisse muraille et arrivons devant les lourdes portes du palais. Les étendards aux couleurs de la royauté sont immobiles dans les mains des statues de guerriers nains des temps passés dont le regard de pierre vide nous surplombe et nous semble nous juger. La gravité dans leur visage se retrouve sur celui du chambellan qui nous invite dans le palais.

Au sol, de somptueux tapis couleur vermeille accueillent nos pas, les murs sont ornés de peintures des membres importants de la royauté, fiers et braves. Les portes sont d'ébène sombre, brillantes dans la lumière des torches et des braseros au feu claquant. La salle du trône. Sa magnificence nous saisi. Immense, solennelle et grave. Un tapis brodé d'or relie l'entrée de la salle au trône massif d'obsidienne noir d'encre à l'autre extrémité. De part et d'autre de la pièce s'étend des bancs pour les différents clans lors des longues doléances qu'accorde le Roi. En observant soigneusement, on remarque que le trône est serti de gemmes brillantes aux couleurs vives. Des Gemmes de pouvoirs. L'assise est veinée d'or et d'argent disposés par la main naine. Les immenses piliers soutiennent d'immenses fresques relatant de grands exploits guerriers, les runes qui la bordent inscrivent en argent le noms de grands nains qui ont marqués l'histoire du Cratère.

-Vous pouvez ici admirer le long travail de nombreuse générations de tisseurs qui ont retracé l'histoire de notre peuple. D'ici peu une nouvelle fresque viendra s'ajouter aux autres lorsque les clans auront décidé quant au nouveau souverain. Chaque fresque a nécessité pas moins de cinquante années de travail.

Nos yeux cherchent, en vain le nom de Grunlek Von Krayn avant que le chambellan ne nous guide vers la salle de banquet. L'immensité des pièces nous surprend encore. Des feu crépitent aux points cardinaux et la table est, comme la pièce, baignée dans une lumière orangé chaleureuse. La table est plus longue que large et si de chaque coté de lourds et grands sièges se dressent, celui dédié au roi, en début de table, est plus imposant. Même à l'opposé de la table, nous percevons encore clairement le siège taillé dans un bois brut. Dans chaque salle le même luxe, la même majesté, la même gravité alors que dehors dans la quasi totalité des quartiers, la pauvreté est seule maîtresse. Le chambellan nous mène vers la cour où des soldats passent, ordonné en rangs serré. Au cœur de la cour, un arbre au feuillage couleur sang, une imposante gemme enchâssé dans son tronc. La gemme de pouvoir brille d'une douce lueur mais elle dégage une puissance à faire une overdose de mana à un élémentaire.

-Voici l'Arbre du Roi, donné au tout premier nain par le dieu de l'Acier. Rares sont les nains qui ont eu l'occasion de le toucher autrement que par le regard. Seul le Roi possède cette possibilité. Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre guide qui vous accompagnera pour le reste de votre séjour à Fort d'Acier.

Nous quittons le palais de Fort d'Acier avec un goût amer sur la langue et le même sentiment que Grunlek Von Krayn lorsqu'il quitta les siens.


	4. Chapter 4

4ième Défi Aventure

Je suis de retour pour ce Défi! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Loki M.K. Locke

Scène I

 _Les cinq Aventuriers sont sur une route,Bob en tête. Derrière lui, Shin et Mani marchent côte à côte, Grunlek juste derrière avec Eden. Théo sur Lumière fait la tête._

SHIN

Bob, où est-ce que tu nous emmène ?

BOB, _souriant mystérieusement_

Vous verrez.

GRUNLEK

Tu nous dis ça depuis deux semaines...

THEO

Et tu nous a fait traverser tout le Cratère !

BOB

C'est pas comme si on faisait ça depuis qu'on se connaît, non ? C'est rare des Aventuriers qui reste dans une seule ville.

MANI, _se suspendant au bras de Bob, un air de chiot au visage_

S'il te plaîîîîîît, dis nous au on va ! Un indice ?

BOB

Non, tu verra. Va faire les yeux de chiot à Shin, t'aura plus de résultats.

 _Grunlek et Bob rient, Shin et Mani rougissent._

GRUNLEK

Tu va faire la tête encore longtemps ? Ça va nous changer de être dans les ennuis, non ?

THEO

Tu va voir comme les ennuis vont nous trouver.

 _Mani s'étale juste devant eux, le pied dans une racine, dévisagé par Eden._

THEO

Qu'est ce que je disais. Entre lui, Shin et Bob, je te parie qu'on va finir dans un conflit politique qui va tourner en guerre...

GRUNLEK

Tu es de mauvaise foi, je suis certain que Bob a pensé à tout. Et que Shin, loin du stress des combats et de l'aventure sera moins maladroit.

 _Le son d'une chute. Shin est au sol en travers de Mani, l'air perdu et dans la totale incompréhension. Eden geint de dépit, une patte en travers de son museau. Bob éclate de rire._

GRUNLEK

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Shin ?

SHIN

Je sais pas moi... Voulait juste aider Mani...

BOB, _dans un fou rire_

Il s'est vautré en voulant le relever !

THEO

Moins maladroit tu disais ? Ils se sont bien trouvé tout les deux...

GRUNLEK, _narquoisement_

Comme toi et Bob ?

THEO

Que... Quoi ?! Dis pas de conneries !

 _Grunlek rit en suivant le groupe, Théo reste un peu en arrière._

THEO

Attends Grun', qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

GRUNLEK

Devine !

BOB

Les amis ! Dépêchez vous, il est hors de question que je dorme dehors une nuit de plus ! Mani, regarde où tu mets les pieds, cette fois, s'il te plaît.

MANI

Mais j'ai pas fait exprès... Dis lui Shin, que j'ai pas fait exprès...

GRUNLEK

Bob ne dit pas que tu as fait exprès, il veut juste que tu fasse attention.

SHIN, _mal à l'aise_

Euh... Mani, j'ai une de tes araignées... Tu peux la reprendre ?

MANI

Nina ! Viens ici ma jolie, retourne avec les autres. Aller, lâche Shin !

SHIN, _caché derrière Grunlek_

Merci... mais les laisse plus m'approcher, tu veux ?

MANI, _tendant ses mains où se trouve Nina_

Mais elles sont adorables pourtant, regarde !

SHIN, _s'enfuit en hurlant_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

 _Le groupe éclate de rire alors que Shin s'éloigne sur la route._

Scène II

 _Le soleil se couche, les Aventuriers arrivent en haut d'une colline. Devant eux, une mer calme d'un bleu turquoise et une plage dorée. Bob, en tête de groupe, a les mains sur les hanches, l'air fier de lui._

BOB

Tadaaaa ! Alors ?

THEO

Tout ça pour ça ?

GRUNLEK, SHIN et MANI, _sentant la dispute arriver_

Oh non...

BOB

Ça ? ÇA ? Tu sais ce que ÇA c'est ?!

THEO

Ouais, c'est une plage. Je suis pas con non plus.

BOB

Tu te fous de moi là ? C'est l'une des plus belles plages de tout le Cratère !

THEO

J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

SHIN

Moi non plus. Sans offenses, hein Bob.

BOB

C'est normal ! C'est un endroit que peu de gens connaissent !

THEO

Alors comment tu sais que c'est « l'une des plus belles plages de tout le Cratère » ?

BOB, _leur tournant le dos, les bras croisés haut sur le buste_

Parce que.

GRUNLEK, _posant une main sur l'épaule du pyromage_

Bob...

BOB

Et puis si vous êtes pas content, je vous retiens pas, il y a une ville à moins de cinq kilomètres au Sud-Est.

 _Bob s'éloigne d'un pas lourd en laissant des traces de pas dans le sable. Shin, Grunlek, Mani et Eden observent tour à tour Théo et Bob._

MANI, _courant après Bob suivi par Eden_

Bob ! Attends ! Je te suis ! Bob !

GRUNLEK

Bravo.

THEO

Quoi encore ? C'est pas ma faute si monsieur l'hérésie s'énerve pour un rien.

 _Grunlek et Shin dévisagent Théo, réprobateur._

SHIN

Ouais mais il s'était fait chier pour nous faire cette surprise.

GRUNLEK

Et puis t'y es allé un peu fort cette fois.

SHIN

Tu l'as super vexé...

THEO

Bah ça change pas de d'habitude...

 _Shin et Grunlek soupirent de concert et suivent Bob, Mani et Eden._

MANI

Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

BOB

J'y suis déjà venu. Avec ma mère et ma tante en vacances quand j'étais gamin. Il y a une petite bicoque pas loin sur la plage où on pourra s'installer.

MANI, _des étoiles dans les yeux_

TROP BIEN !

GRUNLEK

Qu'est ce qui est trop bien ?

MANI

Bob a passé des vacances ici quand il était petit !

SHIN

Tu pourra nous les raconter ces vacances ?

BOB

Pourquoi pas. Voilà l'endroit ou on va dormir, un peu d'aération et on sera bien ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

MANI et SHIN, _extasiés les mains plaquées sur les joues_

Trop classe ! On va être bien !

MANI

Et je suis sûr que les araignées qui habitent là sont adorables !

SHIN, GRUNLEK et BOB

Mani !

Scène III

 _Le soir. Bob, Mani, Shin, Grunlek et Eden sont autour d'un feu, riant. Théo est assis un peu plus loin sur une souche d'arbre._

BOB, _effondré de rire_

Et là, Eden renifle la main de Shin avant de la lui mordre ! Tu parle d'un demi-élémentaire !

SHIN

Ouais bon, ça va hein. J'ai pas un bon feeling avec la nature. Le pire c'est quand même lors de la fête des moissons. Tu te souviens Grun' ?

GRUNLEK

Comment oublié. Bob était tellement saoul que Théo lui même a eut du mal à le monter dans sa chambre et à s'en défaire aussi.

SHIN, _rêveur_

Ah... et ces trois magnifiques créatures...

MANI

Créatures ?

BOB

Ce soir là, notre cher archer a partagé son lui avec trois jeunes femmes purement délicieuses. Sa nuit a été des plus... paradisiaque et sportive. Le réveil, en revanche, fut beaucoup moins doux.

MANI

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

THEO, _s'asseyant lourdement dans le sable entre Bob et Grunlek_

Eden s'est chargée d'aller le sortir du pieu d'un coup de crocs sur le postérieur.

MANI

Noooon ?

SHIN

Si...

BOB, _repartant dans un fou rire_

Il n'a pas pu s'asseoir pendant au moins trois semaines !

SHIN

Peut être mais moi je me suis fais trois filles, en même temps !

BOB

Et autant de gosses en une seule fois !

 _Tous rient à leur tour de Shin qui ronchonne pour la forme._

GRUNLEK

On se fait une partie de carte ?

BOB

Vais chercher le paquet !

 _Bob disparaît dans la petite maison de plage et revient avec un paquet de cartes_

GRUNLEK

Tu joue avec nous Théo ?

THEO

Ouais.

MANI

T'as enlevé ton armure ? C'est rare.

THEO

J'allais pas l'ensablé non plus.

BOB

Allez, qui commence ?

MANI

Moi !

SHIN

On a jamais rencontré ta mère Bob. Ton père oui-...

THEO

Et un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs.

BOB, _posant une carte sur le sable avant de s'allonger sur le flanc_

On est jamais passé par chez moi, voilà tout.

GRUNLEK

Et c'est où ?

BOB

Un petit village dans un coin un peu paumé.

MANI

Et c'était comment ?

BOB

J'ai quelques souvenirs de grandes étendues vertes, une forêt proche et le fourmillement du village avec la forge. Mais ma mère et moi avons vécu chez ma tante surtout dans une grande ville, j'ai passé que peu de temps dans mon village natal.

MANI

Oh, je vois... je gagne cette manche. A toi Théo.

SHIN

Tu devais être intenable en étant gosse.

BOB

Boarf, pas plus que maintenant. Me suis un peu assagie.

THEO

Je plains ta mère alors.

BOB

Comment ça ?

THEO

Déjà que t'es pas mal chiant aujourd'hui. Ça devait être pire avant si tu t'es « assagie ».

BOB

Tu manque pas d'air, entre nous deux c'est toi le plus chiant !

THEO

Non, c'est toi l'hérésie, pas moi.

BOB

On n'a qu'a demander à la petite fille qui s'est mangée ton bouclier... Ah non j'oubliais, elle est morte en dessous !

THEO

Puisque je te dis et te le répète qu'elle est pas morte ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va même très bien.

BOB

Elle va très bien dans l'autre monde, ça s'est sûr.

THEO

Mais c'est pas possible à quel point t'es chiant sur cette histoire !

BOB, _avec un sourire_

T'as qu'a admettre qu'elle est morte et je serai moins chiant comme tu le dit.

THEO

Je plains vraiment ta mère... MANI, TU TRICHE !

MANI, _des cartes dépassant de ses manches et de son col, entre autres_

Mais pas du tout.

SHIN

Hey ! Mais c'était ma main !

MANI, _tentant de faire un sourire charismatique_

Ça l'est plus ?

SHIN, _lui sautant dessus pour la récupérer_

MANIIIIIIIII !

GRUNLEK, _soupirant pris entre la chamaillerie sur la mort de la petite fille de Théo et Bob et la bagarre enfantine de Shin et Mani, caressant Eden qui somnole à côté de lui._

Y a des choses qui changent pas, hein ma grande ?

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

_5ième Défi Aventure_

 _500 mots ? Que ce défi fût des plus... ardu... M'enfin ! Écrire reste un plaisir ! Surtout pour une communauté aussi agréable qu'est la fan-base d'aventure ! J'en profite pour vous dire un très grand merci pour vos retours dès plus sympathique à chaque défis, donc MERCI !_

 _Voilà, maintenant je retourne me cacher parce que j'ai pas l'habitude._

 _Loki M.K. Locke_

Une **montagne** en tant que fond, le ciel de la nuit, Shin et Mani étaient allongés côte à côte, sur un **oriflamme** d'une quelconque cité **septentrionale** que le **voleur** du groupe avait réussi à dérober par on ne savait quel miracle. Il s'en était même vanté tout le long du court trajet qu'ils avaient arpenté, Mani **caracolant** devant le fils de l' **écume** , ses têtes de flèches en **acier** cliquetantes et **étincelantes** à chacun de ses bonds avec la **luminescence** de la lune, pleine et ronde au dessus de leurs têtes collées l'une à l'autre.

Leurs doigts entremêlés, leurs corps dénudés offert à l'air rendu lourd par la présence d'un orage **stagnant** depuis plusieurs semaines au dessus de la région et la respiration profonde, les deux amants se remettaient de leur ébat récent. Ils ne parlaient pas, nul besoin pour le moment, ils appréciaient la présence l'un de l'autre dans ce moment intime et rare. Un loup hurla au loin, ils s'entre-regardèrent, les lèvres à quelques centimètres. Mani s'approcha d'avantage, il allait l'embrasser quand, soudain, Shin eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'était jeté sur son ventre.

-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Debout!

Le réveil fut brutal. La vision d'un Mani, assis à califourchon sur son ventre ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Il n'avait fait qu'un rêve. Certes délicieux, mais un rêve. L'elfe sauta à terre, manqua de se ramasser et descendit rejoindre les autres. Bob était encore en train d'attacher ses épaulettes quand il se tourna dans le lit.

-Nuit tourmentée?

-Naaaaaaaaaaan, pas du tout.

Un soupir lui échappa, faisant rire le pyromage. Bob sorti puis repassa la tête par la porte.

-Blonde ou brune? La fille dont tu rêvais, blonde ou brune?

-Brun... MAIS POURQUOI JE TE DIS CA MOI?

Il lança son oreiller à la tête du mage qui rit en l'esquivant. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe, Bob ricanait encore. Il s'assit lourdement près de Grunlek. Face à Mani. Il jouait avec ses araignées et il le fixait comme un demeuré.

Après un repas rapide, le groupe quitta la ville, Bob sur Brasier trottant entre Shin et Théo. Son regard allait et venait entre Mani juste devant eux et Shin qui semblait perdu dans des pensées peu orthodoxes vu la teinte violette de ses pommettes. Il se retint de rire, attirant l'attention du paladin qui soupira lourdement un «hérésie à la con».

-Tu pense à quoi Shin?

-R-rien!

-Pourquoi t'es violet?

Le visage de l'elfe était proche, trop, du sien. Un long silence s'étira, Shin reculant et Mani avançant pour rester proche de lui. Finalement, il s'éloigna et Shin respira mieux.

-Bob, pourquoi Shin il est violet?

Le pyromage commença à rire, se retenant à grand peine, avant d'exploser.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'est rien, Shin serait juste très heureux de te montrer le loup.

-Mais, j'ai déjà vu Eden, c'est un loup, non?

L'elfe n'avait pas compris l'allusion mais eux oui et le regard de Shin était mémorable.

 _Voilà !_


	6. Chapter 6

_7_ _ième_ _Défi Aventure_

 _Just in time !_

 _Loki M.K. Locke_

Une simple estrade se dresse au milieu de la grotte du bestiaire du Cratère. Une araignée complètement carbonisée et amputée de quelques pattes monte dessus, se racle la gorge et commence un speech.

-Mes amis monstres ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, j'accueille aujourd'hui La Petite Fille parmi nous.

Quelques applaudissements et claquements de mandibules s'entendent.

-Ensuite, moi, araignée abattue par le Paladin Théo de Silverberg dans la saison un, me fais aujourd'hui la voix du peuple ! Tout ceci ne peux continuer ! Finis ce carnage ! Ne nous laissons plus massacrer sans rien dire ! Soulevons-nous ensemble ! tous ensemble nous faisons la différence !

-Ouais ! hurle La Petite Fille. A bas les Aventuriers ! A bas le meurtrier Théo ! Vengeons ma mort !

Elle crie encore avant que l'araignée ne la calme.

-Ma tendre enfant, chaque chose en son temps. Mes amis ! Êtes-vous avec nous ?!

Les monstres du bestiaire hurlent, lèvent les armes et chantent la chute des Aventuriers.

Soudain, ils se tournent vers moi et je sens la panique et la peur m'envahir.

-Là ! C'est leur pyromage ! A l'attaque ! Il ne faut pas qu'il fuit !

Je relève ma robe de mage, me tourne et hurle en courant. Puis je me sens tomber et me retrouve nez contre un plancher brut. Comment ?

-B.O.B. bordel arrête ton cinéma et retourne te coucher sinon je t'envoie au bûcher, hérésie de mes deux, grommelle Théo.

-Mais… Un rêve ? Putain, Théo, je fais des rêves super étranges et je-…

-La ferme, j'suis pas psy, c'est Grunlek. Alors si tu veux causer de rêves à double sens freudien, va le réveiller mais ne me les casse pas !

Je m'assois en tailleur sur le plancher entre le lit de Théo et le mien pour réfléchir puis ouvre la bouche pour parler.

-Mais c'est super effrayant ! La Petite Fille, elle veut te tuer dans mon rêve… peut-être parce qu'elle est morte sous ton boucli-…

Je ne finis même pas ma phrase que ledit bouclier est juste au-dessus de ma tête.

-Okayyy, je retourne me coucher !

 _End_

 _(plutôt court cette fois…)_


End file.
